Bloody Rose
by HaruKimi
Summary: When they were younger, Ruka had a huge crush on her childhood friend, Akatsuki. That is, until he went and made that stupid bet with his friends. 3 years later, Akatsuki is the one having feelings for Ruka. Will he be able to fix this broken friendship and maybe add a little more to it? BTW It has nothing to do with Zero's gun...
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

Chapter 1: The Bet

**RUKA'S POV**

"Ruka, go out with me."

"Damn, not this again," I thought to myself as I groaned and glared at my childhood friend, Akatsuki Kain. He's such a womanizer, the way he looks at girls with those eyes. UGH. I just wanna kill him so badly.

"Go away, bastard." This was the kind of response I gave him every time he tried to ask me out. Yeah, it sounds pretty harsh, but I had my reasons for saying no.

The first reason: I had a slight crush on someone else who was much more mature than Akatsuki. His name was Kaname Kuran.

The other reason was a bit more complex…

3 years ago when all of my vampire friends and I were 13, I'll admit something… I DID like Akatsuki (just a little!). But then he totally screwed it up by making that stupid bet with Hanabusa Aidou, Takuma Ichijou, and Senri Shiki. Basically, Akatsuki claimed that he could make ME, who was some kind of rebel against boys at the time, kiss him on the cheek. Hanabusa was all like, "Do it! Do it! I dare you!" Takuma also cheered, "Yay! A bet!" And Senri just stood there, nodding his head to every suggestion being made.

Of course, Akatsuki, being the confident bastard that he was, agreed to the bet. He even said he'd do it for no reward if he was successful. He said, "Getting a laugh from seeing Ruka, the boy-hater, fall for a boy like me is rewarding enough."

Akatsuki began his mission to make me fall for him by changing the way he acted around me. Usually he'd tease me about stupid things like reading vampire manga (I don't even know what's so bad about that!). But then he started doing things that made me feel like (this is so embarrassing) a princess… I mean, he caught me whenever I tripped (yes, I was clumsy [another thing he used to tease me about]) and cheered me up whenever I was upset about Takuma reading my damn vampire manga.

One day, I was doing whatever the hell teenage girls do (no, I wasn't reading a vampire manga), when Akatsuki showed up completely out of nowhere. He brought up an old legend that was told to us a long time ago by his grandfather.

It was the legend about the giant flower bed here at Cross Academy. It took up a lot of the space outside the Night Class' dorms, but it was very colorful and sweet smelling. Akatsuki's grandfather told us that there was _one_ and _only_ _one_ red rose in the whole flower bed.

The old man said, "If you, by chance, find that rose, it's because fate made it happen. And fate only made that happen because there's someone very important to you in your life. It's like a sign of true love."

Akatsuki finished retelling the legend.

"And you're bringing up this topic because…?" I tried to sound and look as annoyed as possible, but to be honest, I really wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Because…" He paused dramatically and pulled something from behind his back.

"I got you this," he said with that damn smile of his. It was a red rose.

I just looked at it for a moment as my heart began beating faster and faster.

"Y-you found that in the flower bed?" My voice was shaky from all my nerves.

"Yeah, just for you, Ruka."

I blushed and looked at him. His face, his smile… Everything at that moment felt real and genuine.

Akatsuki stepped closer to me and tucked the rose into my long wavy hair. Again, he made me feel like a princess; like a girl he loved.

I wrapped my arms around him to give him a hug. "Thanks," I said quietly.

And then, I did something I should have _never_ done.

I kissed Akatsuki on the cheek.

* * *

Later that day, I happened to pass by the guys while they were discussing something. I didn't hear the whole conversation so I couldn't quite tell what they were talking about. All I heard was something about Akatsuki winning some bet. I was really curious, so I decided to ask Akatsuki what everyone was talking about. When the boys saw me, they all immediately stopped talking. I asked Akatsuki what bet he won.

"Uhh… You know… Guy stuff…" I could tell Akatsuki was hiding something from the way he was acting.

Unsatisfied with that answer, I went to my one and only friend-who-happened-to-be-a-girl, Rima Touya, for help. I told her everything I heard from the guys' conversation and she told me she'd try to get information out of Senri.

As I waited to hear back from Rima, I thought about Akatsuki and how long I've liked him for. I was never friendly with any boys (and actually most girls too), but to me, Akatsuki was someone I could always talk to and joke around with. He always teased me, but it was the type of teasing that I enjoyed.

I smiled to myself, realized I looked like an idiot, and then noticed Rima coming back.

"So…?" I asked sounding very curious.

"Senri told me everything, and you're not going to like it," Rima said as she bit her lip.

Rima explained all the things Senri told her. I learned that the bet had to do with me, Akatsuki only pretended to like me, the rose wasn't from the flower bed, and that I was a fool.

I felt my face heating up. I was embarrassed, upset, angry, but most of all, I was hurt.

I took a walk by myself outside. It was cold, but I didn't care. I needed to cool down anyway.

Without knowing it, I walked past the one guy I did _not_ want to see.

Akatsuki said hey, but I refused to look at him.

"Ruka, what's wrong?" He looked like he was concerned but I didn't buy it.

"You can stop pretending now!" I yelled.

"What're you talking about?" Now he looked shocked by my yelling. I never raised my voice to anyone before.

"You already won your stupid bet, so please just stop acting so nice to me!"

Akatsuki's facial expression changed from shocked to somewhat upset.

"Look, Ruka, this wasn't meant to hurt your feelings. The guys and I were just playing around." Him saying that was suppose to make things better, but things only got worse.

"So you played with my feelings and thought that it wouldn't hurt?"

He said nothing.

At this point, I was close to tears, but I wasn't about to show that to Akatsuki. I wanted to walk away, but not before saying something.

I was so hurt, all I could say was:

"Whatever…"


	2. Chapter 2: From Womanizer to Gentleman

Chapter 2: From a Womanizer to a Gentleman

**AKATSUKI'S POV**

"C'mon Ruka, let's go out." I tried to look as cool and sexy as possible as I looked at my childhood friend, Ruka Souen, with an awkward smile on my face.

"No way, you womanizer. Go find some other girl to annoy." Ruka always looked so annoyed by my presence.

I couldn't understand what I was doing wrong. I don't even know why she called me a womanizer. She's the only girl I ever tried to flirt with. When did I go wrong? Oh yeah, when I made that stupid bet.

My intentions were never for her to find out about that bet. The only real reason why I made the bet in the first place was because I wanted an excuse to show Ruka how I really felt about her. I didn't even tell this to the other guys.

My rejection count was now at 17 (all the rejections were by Ruka). As the rejection count rose, I started to sound and look more and more desperate. I have to say, I was getting so desperate that I went to my cousin, Hanabusa Aidou, and the other guys, Takuma Ichijou and Senri Shiki, for help.

Hanabusa started with, "You act too fast and womanizer-like. She probably thinks you just wanna get in her pants."

Takuma smiled and said, "I think you're going somewhere with this, Hanabusa-chan."

"The key… The key is to be submissive, almost like a masochist, to Ruka." I knew asking Hanabusa would be a bad idea…

"That's complete bullshit." I heard Hanabusa crying in the background with Takuma comforting him.

I moved on to the next guy, "Senri, how'd you get Rima?"

"Well, I never made a stupid bet that would anger her." Seriously, these guys were just giving me crap as answers.

My last hope… "Takuma?"

"You have to be a gentleman. Take it slow. Start by fixing your broken friendship and then move forward to something more," Takuma said with a smile.

"Sounds like something from a shojo manga… Don't tell me you've been reading Ruka's manga again…" I joked. Senri laughed with me. Hanabusa was still sulking in the corner, but I heard a snicker from him…

"No! Why would I read Ruka's manga if I have my OWN shojo manga?" Takuma was quite defensive.

"S-sorry…" I held my hands in the air.

As corny as Takuma's advice was, I decided to take it… I was going to be a gentleman and just take it slow with Ruka.

* * *

**RUKA'S POV**

So one day during school, the weirdest thing happened. Akatsuki saw me, said hey, but didn't try to flirt at all (not that I was anticipating it or anything!). I guess he finally gave up after 17 rejections from me (not that I kept count or anything!).

In math class that day, we changed seats and guess who sat right next to me. Yeah, it was Akatsuki. I thought this kind of thing only happened in shojo manga!

Math was never a subject I excelled in and the teacher taught way too fast for me to comprehend everything. He gave us an assignment and put us to work. I was able to finish the first few problems but then I came across one that I didn't understand at all.

I wasn't the type of person that asked the teacher questions, so I was pretty much screwed. For a brief second, I thought about asking Akatsuki since he was a freakin' genius, but then I decided it was better to just suffer through the math alone. I even felt like he was watching me struggle through the math because he had nothing better to do.

Just then, Akatsuki raised his hand. The teacher said, "Yes, Kain?"

"How do you do problem number five?" That was the number I was stuck on.

"That's very unusual for you to have a question, but I guess I'll work it out on the board for everyone." The teacher was confused and so was I. It was like Akatsuki had asked that question for me…

* * *

The bell rang, and everyone was packing up, getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Akatsuki," I called.

Akatsuki turned around and jokingly said "Oh hey, Ruka. I didn't even realize we were sitting next to each other."

"Shut up," I said in a not mad way.

"So… What was up with you asking that question in class today…?" I asked trying not to sound too interested.

"Isn't it obvious that I just didn't understand something? That's kinda why people ask questions. Duh, Ruka…" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"If you need help with something, Ruka, just ask me next time." He looked at me, not with the eyes of a womanizer, but with the eyes of a gentleman...

"So he _did_ ask because he knew I was needed help…" I thought.

"Thanks, Akatsuki…" I made sure I said it quiet enough so that he couldn't hear.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Study Together

Chapter 3: Let's Study Together

**RUKA'S POV**

After that day in math class, Akatsuki started acting differently around me. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that he got that advice out of a shojo manga… It was freaking me out. Instead of saying "Let's go out" all the time, he said "Let's study together." But I only agreed to study with him because of my bad grades, not because of anything else.

So everyday after class, we walked together to Akatsuki's dorm to study. I didn't know if this was a part of some kind of joke he was playing on me or what, but it was _weird_. Of course I wasn't about to let my guard down like I did 3 years ago…

* * *

**AKATSUKI'S POV**

A few days after my transformation into a gentleman, Ruka and I were studying in my dorm room. Of course, I was already finished everything way before Ruka was. I had to help her with at least half of the total questions. But for the questions that she didn't need help with, I was really bored. I sat on my bed, actually _hoping_ that Ruka would ask for help on another question. I just stayed there silently for like 30 seconds. Then, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up off my bed and peeked over Ruka's shoulder.

"Ruka!" I purposely yelled in her ear.

Ruka jumped and let out a slight scream.

"What? You're so annoying…" she said as she rubbed her ear.

"I'm bored. Do you need help or something?" I tried hard not to smile.

"Not at this moment! I said I'd tell you when I needed help." She returned to studying.

"Geez, Ruka. You're so not cute." I sat next to her and watched her study (no, I'm not a creeper).

Then, I noticed a loose piece of paper sticking out of a page in her textbook. I pulled it out as I asked Ruka what it was. Ruka looked up from her work and realized what I was holding.

"Hey! Gimme that, Akatsuki!" Ruka leaned over and tried to grab it from me, but I moved my arm away from her and she missed. With that, she lost her balance and fell right on top of me. Her face turned red in an instant. From the look on her face, she probably thought I was gonna start doing perverted things to her… But as a gentleman, no, as her childhood friend, I would never do something like that to Ruka. She quickly got off me and I sat up. There was a brief moment of awkward silence, but I decided to end it quickly.

"So… What's on the paper that got you so excited, Ruka?" I tried to make a joke out of it, but I think I failed. I took a quick glance at the paper before Ruka swiped it out of my hand, giving me a paper cut.

"A flyer for the Night Class' Dance…?" I licked my cut until the bleeding stopped.

Ruka turned red again and said "Yeah, so?"

"Did someone ask you already?" I asked trying to not sound so curious.

"…No…" She looked down.

I've been thinking about asking Ruka to that dance for a while, but I didn't know if that was too fast for "taking it slow" or not. But I guess I thought that it couldn't hurt to try.

"Do you want to go with me, Ruka?" I tried to be serious and not look like a womanizer.

It looked like Ruka blushed for a second.

"No, I'd rather go alone and look like a loser than go with you." I knew she'd say something like that (by the way, that's rejection #18).

"That one hurt," I joked as I put both hands on my heart.

I turned serious again and asked, "Waiting for someone else to ask you?"

Ruka was silent.

I knew exactly who she wanted to go with.

* * *

**RUKA'S POV**

"You wanna go with Kaname?" Bingo.

"Maybe…" Everyone knows that when you say "maybe", it usually means "yes".

Akatsuki looked like he was thinking for a moment.

"Good luck, Ruka." He smiled at me and patted my head.

"But…" he said, "… if you happen to get rejected miserably, we can still go together a-"

"Akatsuki, I already said no." I cut him off. Geez, this guy didn't give up easily…

"Relax, Ruka. You didn't let me finish. I was gonna say we can go together _as friends_."

Okay, I was totally caught off guard by that one. I didn't really know how to respond to that so I said:

"We'll see…" I kinda smiled to myself. Man, I hate when I do that.


	4. Chapter 4: Run, Zero!

This is a random chapter that pokes fun at Yuuki's love triangle (partly because I don't really like her or Kaname... Just my own opinion! Zero is awesome though!).

* * *

Chapter 4: Run, Zero!

**AKATSUKI'S POV**

I was always aware that Ruka liked Kaname, but I also knew that Kaname had a thing for his Pureblood sister, Yuuki Cross.

I wanted to warn Ruka that she'd probably get rejected by Kaname, but I knew if I did that, she'd just hate me and think I was jealous (but let's face it, I _was_ jealous).

"Hopefully, good old Kaname'll let her down easy…" I thought to myself.

**RUKA'S POV**

I thought about what Akatsuki had said. He wished me luck with getting Kaname to go with me to the dance and told me that if I got rejected, I could still go with him _as friends_.

"If I don't want to end up going with Akatsuki, I better get Kaname to go with me!" I told myself.

The next evening, I walked towards where Kaname, Yuuki Cross, and Zero Kiryuu usually hang out (actually, I think they mostly fight, not hangout). As I got closer to the spot, I could hear Yuuki say something like "Hey Zero, don't point that gun at Kaname's head!" I disliked that girl. I didn't care if she was Kaname's sister. Actually that's probably the reason I hated her.

When I finally got close enough to see them all clearly, Kaname brought up the topic of the Night Class dance. Yuuki's eyes lit up.

"I wanna go with ZEROOOO!" she yelled as she tried to hug Zero, who was pushing her away.

"Hey, Yuuki. Get the f*** off of me. There's no way in hell I'm going with you," Zero said with a straight face. He was like a professional when it came to handling Yuuki. It was amazing.

"ZEROOO! You're such a meanie!" Yuuki began hitting Zero in the chest. Zero reached for his gun.

"FINE, Zero! I'll just go with my big brother instead!" Yuuki latched onto Kaname and stuck her tongue out at Zero, who was now pointing the gun at himself (probably wanting to end all the torture Yuuki was giving him).

"NOOO! ZERO DON'T! I'M SORRY FOR BEING ANNOYING!" Yuuki tried to run back over to Zero, but Zero backed off and said, "Okay, okay! I won't shoot. Just don't come any closer to me."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yuuki tripped. That girl was even clumsier than me…

"Yuuki…" Kaname called her name as he held his hand out for her to grab.

Kaname helped Yuuki stand up and said, "Yuuki, please calm down because I have something that I want to ask you."

I tried to focus my hearing on what they were talking about now that Yuuki was done being a brat.

"Y-yes?" Yuuki blushed as Kaname held both her hands. Zero barfed.

Kaname looked at Zero, who was awkwardly standing there.

"Zero, could you be a dear and, you know, LEAVE?" Kaname smiled, but I swear I saw a vein pop out of his forehead.

Zero, with his straight face, said, "Gladly, dear," and left the scene.

"So, Yuuki Cross… Or should I say Kuran…" Kaname started.

"Mhm…?" said Yuuki, who was trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Kaname smiled gently as he looked at her.

At that moment, my heart dropped… Kaname wanted to go to the dance with THAT girl… I couldn't believe I had to sit through all that Yuuki crap, just to hear Kaname ask his own sister to the dance.

Yuuki thought about it for a moment and then said, "Well, Kaname… I kinda still wanna go with Zero, if you know what I mean." That girl's an idiot… But at least she opened an opportunity for me.

Kaname was speechless.

"But thanks for asking me out anyways, bro!" Yuuki smiled as she punched Kaname in the stomach for no reason at all…

Yuuki said, "Bye-bye!" as she skipped, yes skipped, away to find Zero, who probably fled the country by now.

I think Kaname was gonna cry or something, but then I approached him, so he had to push his tears aside.

"Hey, Kaname." I acted like I didn't see what happened ten seconds ago.

"Oh hello, Ruka." Kaname wiped away one final tear.

"Are you going to the Night Class dance with anyone?" I went straight to the point.

"Umm, no. I don't even think I'm going to show up…" He still looked hurt.

"Really? Well maybe you could go with me?" Maybe I shouldn't have been so direct.

Kaname was so touched that he started crying… No, actually, it probably just brought back the painful memories of 30 seconds ago when he asked his sister to the dance and she rejected him.

Kaname, still crying, said, "Sawry Roka. You key just rigetted me, so me in no mud to go to dansu." I think that translated to, "Sorry Ruka. Yuuki just rejected me, so I'm in no mood to go to the dance."

Wow… I never knew how sensitive Kaname was… It was kinda of disappointing…

"That's okay. See you later, Kaname." I walked away, actually feeling kind of relieved.

As I walked back to my dorm, I heard a voice yelling, "ZERO, GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!"

I'm pretty sure that voice belonged to Yuuki.


	5. Chapter 5: What Hurt the Most

Chapter 5: What Hurt the Most

**RUKA'S POV**

So since I was awkwardly rejected by Kaname, I started to think if I should really just go with Akatsuki or not. I did so as I sat by the giant flower bed (that was my favorite place to relax and think).

First I thought of the reasons why I shouldn't go with him… Surprisingly, I kind of had a hard time coming up with anything, but I found one really good reason: He could very well be doing the same to me as when we were 13 with the whole bet incident. I swear, if he ever tried doing something like that ever again, I'd kick his ass.

The reasons of why I should go with him, on the other hand, came naturally. I didn't really want to look like a loner, for one reason. Two, I could tell that Akatsuki was making an effort to fix our "broken friendship" (as Takuma called it). And three, He _did_ say that it would just be as friends, nothing else…

Just then, I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I knew right away that they belonged to Akatsuki.

"I bet he just wants to bug me about the dance again…" I sighed.

* * *

**AKATSUKI'S POV**

I was walking outside some time around midnight when I passed by the flower bed. I noticed someone with long, beautiful, wavy hair sitting beside the chrysanthemum area. I could tell from her hair that it was Ruka.

"You still like coming here?" I asked as Ruka turned around.

"Yeah, so? Don't judge me." She made this really cute pout face and turned her head the other way.

I took a seat on the ground right next to her and looked at the flower bed. It reminded me of that stupid bet.

"Are you still mad at me for making that bet 3 years ago?" Ruka jumped a little when I asked the question.

"Of course I am." Ruka looked irritated as she avoided eye contact with me.

"Why? I already told you that it wasn't meant to hurt you. We were just playing a game and-" I cut myself off because I realized I was using a bad choice of words.

"Because, Akatsuki," she started. I knew she was upset. "While you thought of it only as a game, I was fooled into thinking that it was something real."

I didn't really know what to say to her at that point. I felt horrible, but what could I have said to her?

"And you know what part hurt the most?" She paused for a moment and blushed. "I actually _had_ feelings for you, Akatsuki…"

I was completely shocked by that. But I finally realized why she was so hurt when she found out about the bet. I totally played with her feelings without knowing it. I was the worst.

"Ruka, I didn't know…" I tried to push her hair away from her face, but she stopped me.

"Whatever, Akatsuki. It doesn't really matter now. It's not like I still have anymore feelings for you!" She got up and started walking away.

"And by the way, find yourself another girl for the dance because I'm not going with you," she said, still walking without turning around.

"Dammit, Akatsuki. What the hell is wrong with you?" I talked to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair.

* * *

**RUKA'S POV**

As I was walking away from Akatsuki, I started having an angry conversation with myself.

I think I was madder at myself than I was with Akatsuki. Yeah, he was being an asshole for bring up that damn, forbidden topic (the bet), but I did something even more stupid than that. Why did I blurt out that 3 years ago, I had feelings for him? I couldn't understand why I did that and it just plain pissed me off because I was an idiot for saying it.


	6. Chapter 6: His Blood's Fragrance

Chapter 6: His Blood's Fragrance

**RUKA'S POV**

The following night, I was standing around at the stupid dance, feeling a little out of place. Dances were _not_ my thing.

The Night Class Dance had to be one of the biggest events at Cross Academy. Everything was so fancy and expensive-looking. I bet the Headmaster went way over his budget to go all out on this dance.

All the girls were wearing sparkly bright dresses with their high heels, jewelry, and fancy hairdos. The guys, on the other hand, were just wearing suits, not overdoing anything.

And me? Well I was walking around in a short (but not short enough to be slutty), strapless, layered jean dress with a black belt, a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, and black knee-high boots (as you can tell, I like black). Man, I think I looked like some kind of biker chick to be honest. Whatever, at least I didn't look like a sparkly fairy…

I tried to look for Rima as soon as possible so I wouldn't look like a total loner. I scanned the area for a girl with two ponytails and a dress that wasn't too bright. While I searched, I thought I heard Yuuki scream when Zero refused to dance with her, but I just ignored it.

I think I was actually getting a little dizzy from all the sparkliness, so I just decided to look for Senri, who I found in like five seconds. I saw him standing with some girl with two ponytails and a hot pink dress. My jaw dropped immediately. Either Senri was cheating on Rima, or that girl in the hot pink dress _was_ Rima. I decided on the second option, since Senri was a pretty good guy.

"Hey, Senri, is that girl next to you Rima?" I joked and acted like Rima wasn't listening.

"Yeah, at first, I wasn't sure either." Senri played along with me.

"Stop teasing me, you guys!" Rima blushed and roared at us.

"S-sorry…" Senri and I held our hands up in defense.

"Anyways," Rima changed the subject, "I thought you were coming with Akatsuki. What happened between you two?" I flinched when I heard Akatsuki's name.

"That bastard brought up the damn bet." I tried to look mad, but I was kind of over it already.

I heard Senri ask Rima why that was so bad and Rima said, "Whenever anyone brings that topic up, Ruka gains the motivation to kill Akatsuki. It ain't pretty."

"Akatsuki's a pretty insensitive guy, huh?" Senri said, as he looked over at the food table.

"Hell yeah he's insensitive! I bet he even came with some other girl, too (not that that would make me jealous)!" I grew flaming eyes and felt the fire burning behind me.

"Hey, who're you calling insensitive?" Crap, I knew that voice was Akatsuki's. So _that's_ what I thought was burning behind me (Akatsuki can control fire).

I turned around to see Akatsuki with Hanabusa and Takuma. There was no girl with him, though for a second I almost confused Takuma for one since he was wearing a lot of sparkly stuff.

"What happened, Akatsuki? Did you get stood up by your date or something?" I asked like I was joking, but I was partly serious.

Akatsuki laughed, "Yeah, if that girl's name is Ruka."

"Haha. Not funny. I said I wasn't going with you so why'd you come alone?" I looked demanding.

Akatsuki looked at me. "Because I asked a girl, she said maybe, and now here she is in front of me with no date, so I thought that maybe I still had a chance?"

"Umm… What?" I hated when he used his stupid run-on sentences because they confused me.

"Look Ruka, we're both here alone, so if you don't want to be a loner, dance with me." Akatsuki held his hand out in front of me.

"What happened to going just as friends?" I continued to question him.

"Friends can't dance together? You should've seen Takuma and Hanabusa earlier. It was hilarious." Hanabusa blushed and Takuma smiled.

"Whoa, I didn't know about that…" Senri ate a piece of chocolate.

"Congratulations." Rima said, completely serious.

"It's totally not like that! We were just a little drunk!" Poor Hanabusa had to fend for himself.

"We're too young to drink. So what'd you get drunk from, each other's blood?" Akatsuki joked.

"Maybe...!" Takuma winked. He wasn't even trying to hide it.

"ANYWAYS, Ruka, are you gonna dance with Akatsuki or not?" Hanabusa tried to pass the spotlight onto me. Geez, I _was_ gonna defend him, but too bad now.

Everyone was cheering for me to take Akatsuki's hand. I just wanted to kill every single one of them.

"Shut up!" They all looked scared except for Akatsuki. He just plugged his ear.

"Ruka, that shouting of yours is not sexy at all." Akatsuki looked calm until I raised my fist at him.

"I'm kidding… So do you want to dance or not?" He held his hand out to me once more.

I blushed and hesitated.

"Go for it, Ruka-chan!" Takuma still cheered, despite my "not sexy" shouting. My eyes threw daggers at him and he quickly ran to Hanabusa, who pretended to be annoyed, for comfort.

I looked back at Akatsuki, and I have to say, he was pretty good-looking in that black suit.

"Fine…" I said softly as I took Akatsuki's hand. I hadn't held his hand since we were a lot younger.

Akatsuki pulled me in, closer to his body. For some reason, when my body was against his, I felt very safe and relaxed.

Akatsuki leaned close to my ear and whispered something into it. I could feel my whole face turning red.

"Ruka, you're the prettiest girl here." That got my heart beating faster.

"S-shut up and stop teasing me…" I looked down.

Akatsuki gently lifted my chin up so that my eyes were looking directly at his and said, "I'm serious, Ruka. You're beautiful."

My heart raced even faster and I quickly hid my face in Akatsuki's chest (okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest idea). I was so close to his body that I could smell the scent of his blood. I really didn't want to admit it, but his blood's fragrance attracted me to him.

Without thinking, I slid my hand from his shoulder up to his neck. Then I slowly leaned in closer to his neck. I thought about how badly I wanted to taste Akatsuki's blood as I licked his neck.

I was ready to pierce his skin when I froze because I finally realized what I was about to do. I quickly backed off, told Akatsuki that I'd be right back, and walked off.

I, once again, tried to find Rima. This time I found her in a short amount of time, since I knew I was looking for a girl in a hot pink dress. I immediately pulled her aside to ask her a question:

"When was the first time you wanted blood so badly that you couldn't fully control yourself?"

Rima, with her straight face, answered, "When I realized my feelings for Senri."

I think I was showing my "oh shit" face because Rima smirked and said, "So you finally realized your feelings for Akatsuki, eh?"

"No way! I do _not_ have feelings for _him_!" I tried my best to deny it, but I could tell I was failing miserably.

As I stomped away, Rima laughed and shouted, "We all know you're lying, Ruka!" I made no comment after that.

I passed by Akatsuki, but I kept walking because I wanted to go home.

He must have noticed me because he called out, "Ruka! Hey, wait up!" and caught my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a worried voice.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Because tonight, I found out something that I should've never found out," I said without making eye contact with him.

"What'd you find out?" Akatsuki kept the questions coming.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." I blushed at the guy who finally stopped asking questions.

That was the night I realized I had been in love with Akatsuki Kain.

"The love itself was always there, but I just didn't start acknowledging it until now." I told myself.


	7. Chapter 7: Wasn't the Smartest Move

I didn't really like writing this chapter that much... The dialogues just sound a little awkward or something... Not really sure. That's why it took me a while to update ;P

* * *

Chapter 7: Probably Wasn't the Smartest Move

**RUKA'S POV**

After that whole incident at the dance, I needed to recollect my thoughts. I found myself, once again, sitting by the flowerbed. Something about it was just so calming.

I tried to think about something to take my mind off of Akatsuki for a second. I looked at the flowers blowing in the wind.

I wondered if there was actually one single rose among all the other flowers just as the legend told. And if the legend _was_ true, then was the rose still there? Or did someone else already find it along with their true love?

Thinking about the legend then led my thoughts somewhere else. My thoughts drifted back 3 years ago to when I found out about that shitty bet (man, I really need to forget about that already)… What Akatsuki did to me back then _really _hurt.

That made me question if it was really okay to fall for Akatsuki again…

* * *

**AKATSUKI'S POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at the dance. Ruka was _clearly_ going to bite me, and to be honest, I kinda wished she did it (Damn, I'm turning into a masochist… Why the hell did Hanabusa ever bring that up?).

I also had something I wanted to give to Ruka at the dance, but then she suddenly left so I never had the opportunity.

I decided to go out of my way to look for Ruka, but I already had a pretty good idea of where she was.

I don't know if this was dejavu or something, but again, I found her sitting by the flowerbed (just as I did the day before the dance).

"I thought I'd find you here." I walked towards Ruka.

Ruka, without turning around, said, "Hey."

I sat down and waited for her to look my way.

"What do you want, Akatsuki?" She tried to act natural, but I could tell she was nervous.

"I just wanted to talk. Is that a crime?" I joked to try to calm her down.

"No, it's not a crime." Ruka laughed softly and smiled slightly. She must have noticed because she immediately stopped and silently scolded herself for laughing at one of my lame jokes.

"It's cute when you smile, Ruka." I spoke the truth as I smiled back at her.

Ruka blushed and hid her face behind her knees. Then she tried to change the subject.

"I wonder if that one rose is still in this flowerbed…" Her eyes were scanning the flowers.

That was the perfect opportunity to give Ruka her present.

"Speaking of the rose, there was something I wanted to give to you at the dance, but never got the chance." I tried to speak like a gentleman. Ruka turned her head to face me.

I popped the rose for the legend into my hand and said, "This is for you, Ruka." Man, I don't know why, but it felt really awkward when I said that. Maybe it was a little too cliché? I mean, guys almost always give their girl flowers. Yeah, this probably wasn't the smartest move I've ever made in my life…

* * *

**RUKA'S POV**

I had a million things running through my head as I looked at the rose, and then at Akatsuki.

I knew I liked Akatsuki, so that made me want to accept the rose (like they do on "The Bachelor/ette"). But at the same time, I couldn't help but think that he was trying to pull one over on me again, just like he did three years ago.

My thoughts kept going back and forth. When I thought I had my mind made up, I started to reach for the rose.

Just then, I hesitated. All of a sudden, the feeling of getting hurt consumed my mind. I was scared of that feeling, and I never wanted to feel that way again. The only way to protect myself was to pull away, and that's exactly what I did.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid to fall for the same trick twice?" I made myself believe that Akatsuki was playing with my feelings again whether he really was or not.

"Ruka…" Akatsuki started to say something, but I didn't let him finish.

"I never realized that all I am to you is a game." I tried to stay tough, but on the inside I was really upset.

"Ruka, you have it all wrong…" Akatsuki tried to change my mind. It didn't work.

"Yeah, you're right. I was wrong for ever thinking you changed from three years ago." At this point, I didn't even want to look at him.

I told Akatsuki to leave me alone, and with that, I headed back to my dorm.

Without a doubt, this hurt more than the first time he tried to give me a stupid rose.


	8. Chapter 8: You're Welcome

Chapter 8: You're Welcome

**RUKA'S POV**

Some time after my fight with Akatsuki, Kaname held a meeting with only his favorite vampires (Takuma, Rima, Senri, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and me). We all arrived before Kaname did, and man, it was so tense between me and Akatsuki.

I knew everyone sensed the tension because they started talking about it right in front of our faces.

"What the hell happened to them? At the dance, they were so close, but now they seem so distant." Hanabusa asked Takuma, Senri, and Rima.

"Akatsuki-chan probably messed up again…" Takuma smiled. Rima and Senri agreed by nodding.

Just then, Kaname entered the room.

"Lately, I've been noticing more and more vampire hunters around here and damn, they look pissed about something." Kaname looked serious, but after he said the "damn" part, I wasn't sure if he actually _was _being serious or not.

"Hanabusa," Kaname started as he looked over to Hanabusa, whose immediate reaction was to grab Takuma's arm.

"Y-yes…?" Hanabusa stuttered.

"I don't know what the hell you did to those hunters, but you better fix this damn shit we're in now." It was kind of funny hearing Kaname swear so much in one sentence.

"Hey… What're you blaming me for? I haven't done anything… lately!" Hanabusa defended himself.

"Got an alibi?" Kaname asked calmly.

Hanabusa made an "oh crap" face and said, "W-well…"

All of a sudden, Takuma interrupted to help his BFF out, "Yes! He does have an alibi!"

"Kay. Let's hear it then." Kaname looked interested now.

I think Hanabusa tried to stop Takuma before he blurted everything out, but it was too late.

"For the past few days and nights, Hanabusa-chan has been staying with me in my dorm. And I _know_ he hasn't done anything involving the hunters because I kept a _really_ close eye on him." Takuma winked.

Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped. We all understood what Takuma was implying with that and a very awkward silence filled the room.

"Ahem…" Kaname believed it was his mission to end the awkwardness by clearing his throat.

"Well okay… Thanks for clearing up that misunderstanding, Takuma." Kaname said.

"My pleasure, Kaname-chan!" Takuma winked again.

"ANYWAY…" Kaname blushed a little and had to recover after Takuma winked at him. Hanabusa looked jealous.

"The main thing is to be with a buddy at all times." Kaname got his seriousness back.

"So for now, I'll pair you guys up: Senri and Rima, Hanabusa and Takuma, and finally, Akatsuki and Ruka." Kaname was proud of himself for the way he paired everyone up.

"Any objections?" Kaname asked.

Hell yeah, there was an objection. There was no way I was gonna be stuck with Akatsuki.

But at the same time, I couldn't speak up against Kaname… No one could (with the exception of Yuuki and Zero).

"Well then, I must go find my dear Yuuki." And with that pathetic line, Kaname left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind Kaname, I started complaining.

"Why the hell am I paired up with that bastard?" I pointed at Akatsuki.

Akatsuki looked at me and said, "Well if you hated the arrangement so much, why didn't you speak up when your precious Kaname gave you the chance to?"

We threw a few daggers at each other until we realized that everyone else had left the room.

Without speaking at all, we left the room and headed in the same direction. I had no idea where we were going, but I wasn't about to budge and be the first to say something.

Walking with Akatsuki was hands down more awkward than when I found Takuma reading my vampire manga for the first time (and that was pretty damn awkward, too).

I kinda just wanted to slip away from Akatsuki…

* * *

**AKATSUKI'S POV**

Man, walking with Ruka was pretty awkward. I think the awkwardness from this beat out the time Takuma was caught reading Ruka's vampire manga…

Of course I wanted to apologize for the other day, but Ruka just made it so hard to talk to her. If she wasn't going to talk to me, then I wasn't going to speak to her either.

I didn't even know where the hell we were going… We kinda just looked stupid, walking around randomly.

All of a sudden, I sensed hunters nearby. I turned and looked in Ruka's direction to make sure she was also aware, but instead, she was gone.

"Dammit, why did she go off on her own?" I asked myself as I started to look for Ruka.

I searched a lot of different places, but had no luck finding her.

I was starting to panic a little when a familiar scent blew in the air. It was coming from the flowerbed. I immediately knew it was Ruka's blood.

At the same time, I found myself surrounded by multiple vampire hunters.

* * *

**RUKA'S POV**

"Ouch!" A vampire hunter's gun bullet luckily only grazed the side of my left cheek. I quickly wiped the blood off to attract less attention from other hunters that may have been nearby.

I told the hunter I wouldn't give him any trouble if he just left, but of course, he didn't listen, so I indeed fought back. One vampire hunter was a piece of cake to handle.

Right when I was ready to knock the hunter senseless, I noticed Akatsuki (wearing only one shoe…?) in the distance, being chased by a large amount of hunters.

"Man, that guy's an idiot…" I facepalmed in disappointment.

That's how Akatsuki and I found ourselves in some deep shit.

It was the two of us vs an uncountable number of hunters.

* * *

**AKATSUKI'S POV**

After about ten minutes of fighting, Ruka and I managed to cut the hunters' number in half.

Every once in a while, I'd tell Ruka to watch out for a weapon coming her way. As soon as she dodged it, she would turn back and yell at me for bugging her while she's fighting. I believe that that was her way of saying thanks in whatever language she speaks. So my response was always, "You're welcome, Ruka," with a slight grin on my face.

Eventually, we narrowed it down to one last hunter, but this guy was a tough cookie. He had all kinds of vampire hunting weapons: a scythe, guns with different functions, and a freakin water hose (wait, a _water hose_? I'm pretty sure that's not a weapon used to kill vampires… I bet he just stole that from some firefighter). But damn, that hose was pissing me off. It was putting out every flame I was throwing at the hunter. It was so pathetic that Ruka was actually laughing at me.

While I was trying to brew up some more fire in my body, the hunter grabbed one of his thousands of guns and aimed for Ruka. Once the gun was fired, Ruka dodged it easily, and the bullet hit the ground in front of her.

When I got a close look at the bullet, I saw suspicious liquid leaking out of it. I recognized it right away because it was the same thing that was used against me before I had found Ruka. That shit was some kind of instant glue. I learned first-hand that if you step in it, your feet get stuck to the ground. The only way I got out quick enough was by burning my damn shoe until my foot would easily slip out (which is why I've been embarrassingly moving around with only one shoe).

Ruka obviously wasn't aware of the suspicious liquid because she stepped right on it. This time, it was me who facepalmed.

Ruka noticed she stepped in the sticky stuff and cursed, not because she was stuck, but because her precious shoes were ruined. Again, I facepalmed.

The hunter smirked as he pulled out another gun and said, "If I at least get one of you, I'll be happy."

I would've blown this guy's head off by now, but I didn't have enough fire stored up in my body yet. This left me with only one other option.

The hunter pulled the gun's trigger.

"Dammit, Ruka!" I jumped in front of her and quickly as possible.

At the time, I still didn't know how Ruka felt about me. Did she like me? Or did she hate me? Maybe a little bit of love and hate? Either way, I was gonna protect her because that's just the kind of thing you do for the one you love.

The last thing I heard before blacking out was Ruka yelling at me. You're welcome, Ruka.

* * *

I don't want to spoil it for anybody, but I'm not a fan of writing tragedies (hint, hint), especially if someone's gonna die in such a cliche way :P So please stay tuned! The end is near! Maybe... (;


	9. Chapter 9:The Biggest Idiot Ever

So, This isn't a new chapter... I just had to edit it since I hated the way I ended the chapter... It was just way too rushed... My flight to Japan was leaving in only 3 hours when I submitted the old chapter 9 around 3 weeks ago... And i swear, my mom and brother kept coming into my room and I just cannot work with anyone around since I keep it a secret from pretty much everyone that I write O.o Hehe... So if you already read the old chapter 9, you can skip down to towards the end of the chapter because that's the only place I edited (changed a few lines, added a few more...). Sorry that it's not a new chapter, guys ):

* * *

Chapter 9: The Biggest Idiot Ever

**RUKA'S POV**

My shoes were stuck in some weird shit and I found myself in a rather sticky situation… Haha… See what I did there?

"Damn these complicated shoes…" It was impossible to slip my feet out with all those straps and laces. I knew I should've just worn flip-flops…

I don't even know what the hell I did to the vampire hunter to make him wanna kill me (well actually, Akatsuki and I _did_ knock out all his buddies… But c'mon, it's not like we killed any of them!).

I looked over at Akatsuki, kind of waiting for him to start using that fire stuff of his. But at the same time, I understood that he didn't have enough fire ammo to attack yet.

Just then, the hunter raised his gun and pointed it at me.

At that moment, I thought everything was over. Not just my life, but also hanging out with my friends, talking about Yuuki behind her back, and admiring Zero for not treating Yuuki like a princess. But what I knew I'd miss the most was Akatsuki. Fighting with him, getting teased by him, and just being with him.

I just hated how we would have to end things on such bad terms.

Of course I had all the time in the world to apologize and say everything I needed to say to Akatsuki, seeing as the hunter loved being suspenseful before killing vampires. But being the stubborn bitch I was, I didn't say anything to Akatsuki.

The damn hunter finally decided to end the suspense and put his finger over the trigger.

I prepared myself for what would probably happen next. I did my best to block my upper body with my arms and silently said goodbye to everyone, especially Akatsuki.

When I heard the gun fire, I immediately closed my eyes shut. I also heard Akatsuki's voice for a split second. But then everything became silent.

I was a bit confused since I didn't feel any kind of pain in my body so I slowly opened an eye to check if I was like a dead soul or something.

I was shocked because: 1) I was alive and uninjured 2) the hunter was gone and 3) I saw Akatsuki standing in front of me, bleeding from a bullet that pierced his chest.

I couldn't believe Akatsuki actually took the bullet for me even after all the harsh things I've been saying to him lately. Either he was the biggest idiot I ever met, or he really did care about me.

I decided that Akatsuki was an idiot and I told him that right to his face.

"You're so stupid, Akatsuki…" I tried to look mad, but more than anything, I was upset that he got hurt because of me.

Akatsuki, who was half awake, tried to laugh it off and said, "You're welcome." I looked over at his wound and he was bleeding like hell, so I told him to shut up and lay down.

After that, he quickly passed out. I checked his heartbeat, and he was definitely still alive, but the beat was irregular due to losing so much blood.

I tried to wake Akatsuki up so he could take some of my blood, but the dumbass wouldn't awaken.

I started to panic a little and tried to think of another way to give blood him.

Finally, something came to me, but damn, I really tried hard to avoid _that_.

"But shit, if I don't do anything, Akatsuki will…" I didn't want to even think about that, so I had no choice.

I bit my arm and took some blood from it.

Then I… I did what I had to…

I got closer to Akatsuki's face and said, "Just so you know, this totally doesn't mean anything…"

I placed my hand gently on his face and my lips lightly came into contact with his.

I felt Akatsuki slowly taking the blood from my mouth.

A part of me wanted to keep my lips on Akatsuki's lips, but it was totally not the time for that kind of thing, so I backed away from his face to check his heartbeat.

Just as I had my ear to Akatsuki's chest, I heard Hanabusa's and Takuma's voices as they ran towards where we were.

* * *

I know it sounds like a weird chapter ending, but the next chapter will start on a scene change so yeah... I kinda think that this whole chapter in general is a little awkward (and short)... Man, this is what I dislike about writing... There's always gonna be those parts in the story that sound like a good idea, but then it's hard to put into words without sounding awkward... Lol sorry if I'm not making any sense here~!

Anyways, I'll try to finish up this story some time this week because school starts next week and I'm totally dreading it xO...


	10. Chapter 10: Truth Behind the Red Rose

OMG, I'm so sorry for not writing this like a few months ago... I kind of lost interest in it, but let's all just blame school for the long cliffhanger :P

* * *

Chapter 10: The Truth Behind the Red Rose.

**RUKA'S POV**

As soon as Hanabusa and Takuma showed up, we quickly brought Akatsuki up to the Night Class's infirmary. We were told by the nurse that Akatsuki was gonna be just fine. You wouldn't believe how god damn relieved I was to hear that.

"It's not like Akatsuki to get hurt like that from a hunter…" Hanabusa said it like he knew this was somehow all my fault or something.

"What exactly happened, Ruka-chan?" Takuma asked in a polite way.

I looked down at the ground and said quietly, "He was protecting clumsy old me." Still looking away, I added, "Why is he such an idiot…?"

"Because he's the kind of guy that'll protect whatever's important to him without thinking it through first." Takuma totally took that line from another one of his shojo mangas.

I thought about Takuma's "wise words from a shojo manga" for a moment, and then I started to reconsider the fact that maybe Akatsuki actually did care about me…

"Anyway, we'll be out looking for the bastard who did this to our Akatsuki, so let us know when he wakes up, will ya?" Hanabusa said as he and Takuma headed for the door.

"Kay." And with that, I was left alone in the room with a sleeping Akatsuki.

I walked over to his bed and got down on my knees so that I would be at eye level with him.

I just looked at him for a while (no, I'm not some creeper) and noticed something red in his pocket. It was the red rose.

I slowly reached for the rose and slid it out of his jacket.

I thought about whether it was the real deal or not…

But then I made a decision. Whether it was the real rose from the legend or not, it had to go. It just caused too many problems.

I stood up, walked to the window, plucked the petals from the flower, and finally released them from my hand as they blew away into the night sky.

When the red petals could no longer be seen in the distance, I went back to where I was before, next to Akatsuki's bed.

"Hey, wake up soon, okay?" I whispered to his face.

It was kind of ironic because as soon as I told him to wake up, I think I fell asleep with my head right next to his.

* * *

**AKATSUKI'S POV**

Something was shining bright as hell right in my face so I slowly opened my eyes and woke up to sunshine on one side of me and a sleeping Ruka on the other side.

"Great, I'm stuck between two things that I hate…" I said to myself. I was just joking, of course. I could never stay mad at Ruka for more than an hour.

"Hey, Ruka…" I poked her face gently. Her face kind of did his weird little twitch thing, and then she slowly woke up.

"Huh…? What do you want, Akatsuki?" She looked like she was still half asleep.

Suddenly, it finally processed in that little head of hers that I was awake for first time after the incident with the hunter. First she looked surprised, but then her facial expression quickly turned into confusion, like she was wondering what to say.

"Sorry." She looked at me with semi-sad eyes.

"For what?" I kinda smiled a little to reassure her that I was fine.

"For being a bitch to you all the time…" She still didn't look too happy.

"It's fine, Ruka. I adapted to your bitchiness like ten years ago." I joked and tried to tease her.

"Shut up… Geez." She said it with a slight smile. "But really, thanks…"

Just then, Rima, Senri, Hanabusa, and Takuma entered the room.

"I guess you two have made up by now, yeah?" Takuma smiled.

I didn't say anything, and neither did Ruka.

"Well, yeah, considering they were totally making out last night when we found them." Hanabusa said it so loud, I bet the whole school heard that. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about, but Ruka had this "oh crap" face…

"What do you mean, _making out_?" I asked because there was obviously something that I missed.

Hanabusa looked confused and said, "Oh wait. You weren't conscious when that happened…?"

The room was like totally silent and awkward. Rima and Senri left the room quickly like ninjas. Hanabusa and Takuma followed them, but left slowly like awkward turtles.

Somehow, Ruka and I became the only two in the room and it was still pretty awkward. I looked over at Ruka, who seemed really nervous.

"Look, Akatsuki… I was just trying to wake you up and all so you could take some of my blood since you were bleeding like hell… But, but then, you wouldn't freakin' wake up… So I mean, I had to find a different way to give you my blood… That's all…" Ruka was blushing more than ever as I tried to process everything she said in my head. That's the most embarrassed I've ever seen Ruka be. It was actually kind of cute.

"Thanks, Ruka." I smiled as I patted her on the head.

She just stayed silent and made a pouty face.

* * *

**RUKA'S POV**

That afternoon, I wanted to go for a walk somewhere even though it was getting colder outside. I put on a warm red knit hat and headed to my usual location: the flowerbed. Surprisingly, I wasn't thinking about the rose or the bet for once. It was actually nice.

"Here again?" It was, of course, Akatsuki's voice.

"Yup." That was the only thing I could think of to say…

"You know, a few days ago, I was just walking around here and the red rose showed up right in front of me. I couldn't believe it." Akatsuki began his little story.

"Really?" I was like the master of one word responses that day or something.

"Yeah, I had it with me for a while, but now it's seriously gone… Sorry." He looked a little concerned.

"Well… Maybe you'll just have to find another one then." I looked at him and smiled a little. I was joking… I actually never wanted to see another rose ever again.

Akatsuki paused for a moment and just looked at me.

"You're right, Ruka," he said.

"Huh…?" I was a little confused and started to say, "Hey, I was just kidd-"

"I think I found another one already." Akatsuki cut me off.

"Seriously?! Where?!" That kind of got me curious as I looked out at the flowerbed.

"Ruka," he said as he suddenly pulled my arm gently. "My rose is right here." He kissed me on my forehead. My face immediately turned red.

I looked at him and asked, "What do you mean by that…?"

"I _mean_, you're my rose, Ruka." He looked back at me.

I just stared at him.

"Think about it. Where do I always find you? Here, by the flowerbed. And look, you're also wearing a red hat like the petals on a rose. Believe me, Ruka, you are my rose."

I did what he said and thought about it, and shit, it all made sense.

I stayed silent for another minute…

Then, I randomly said, "You're weird Akatsuki." I gave him a smile.

"Am I?" He gave me this weird face and pointed at himself.

"Yeah… But I like you that way." I continued to smile like an idiot until I realized I just told Akatsuki that I liked him… FMO. This totally gave Akatsuki an opportunity start teasing me.

"Hmm? What'd you just say Ruka? I couldn't hear you." He had this devilish smile on his face. I knew he heard what I said… He was just being an asshole about it and wanted me to repeat it.

"I ain't repeating anything, bastard. If you missed out on what I said, then too bad." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine… Geez, Ruka." Akatsuki finally gave up… Or so I thought.

"Hey, speaking of missing out on something, apparently you and I kissed the other night?" Akatsuki continued messing around with me.

"I already told you, it wasn't a kiss, stupid." I just looked plain irritated at that point.

"Well that's something I _definitely _don't want to miss out on." Akatsuki stepped closer to me and put his hand on my cheek.

Akatsuki's face kept getting closer and closer until our lips touched. I don't really want to get too descriptive on the kiss, but I'll just say one thing: The broken friendship between me and Akatsuki is fixed and ended up as something way more than just a friendship.

* * *

OKAY GUYS... That's the end :O I'm sorry if I made you wait months for this crappy ending, but I'm not good at ending stories... I actually think this is the first time I've ever ended a story T-T

I hope you all enjoyed it (:

ANYWAYS, maybe this is some good news... I really want to write a new VK fanfic with Zero and my own character because I just love Zero so much xD He's probably the sole reason why I still read VK :O I was also thinking about writing some Pokemon and/or Harvest Moon fanfics too because they're so cute (;


End file.
